Seven Devils
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *Eight years after Breath of life* The twins have reached the age of eight when they are suddenly torn apart. The war continues to rage on, even when an entire family is scattered across the land of Egypt. (Really bad summary, so sorry)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **__Yes, the final installment of my trilogy is finally up. Honestly, the trilogy needs a name, but I still cannot think of one. Anyway, this takes place eight years after the birth of the twins. That would make the twins eight and the rest of the group in their mid-twenties. Please review, but don't leave flames and such saying I should die or something. That would be bad and kind of rude. _

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh, nor will I ever. I do not own Teniona or Zireria. I do own Amon and any other minor OCs, but that is all. _

_Holy water,_

_Cannot help you now,_

_A thousand armies,_

_Couldn't keep me out_

**(Egypt's palace)**

"Princess Rhea! Princess Rhea! You stop running right now!"

A small girl raced down the hallway, her sandals clacking on the ground with a high pitched sound as the voice of her nurse was heard. She grinned, her white hair coming out of her braid, falling into loose strands that flew behind her. Her eyes, a starting bright blue, held a gleam in them. It was mischievous, as if she were plotting something.

"Princess Rhea, a princess does not run down a hallway! Stop!"

Rhea didn't stop running, even when she crashed into a tall man with an annoyed expression. The man glared down at her, taking her tightly by the arm. Rhea frowned, glaring up at the man. "Let me go, Seto!" she cried out. "Let go!"

Seto sighed, pulling her by the arm the minute her nurse ran over, her old face lined with sweat. "Priest Seto!" she bowed respectfully. "Thank you for catching the Princess."

Seto glared down at the small girl, his grip tightening ever so slightly. "It's not a problem. There are too many princesses running around this palace anyway."

"Hey!"

Rhea glared up at him, attempting to kick him in the shin, but he avoided it. "Nurse Merit, I'll take her to her mother. You go do whatever work you need to do."

Merit smiled. "Thank you Priest Seto, you are too kind," she glared at Rhea. "Be grateful your mother is against violence towards children. If you were my child, I would have you over my knee every day."

Rhea gulped as the older woman walked away, calling for some of the other maids that worked around the palace. Seto sighed through his nose, looking down at her in irritation. "Must you keep causing your nurse troubles?" he hissed. "You're becoming a nuisance."

All Rhea did was stick her tongue out at him. "I don't have to listen to you! You aren't my mother!"

"Well it's a good thing we're going to go to her."

She protested along the way, pulling against his arm, but his grip was strong. After a few more minutes, she gave up, letting the priest drag her to wherever her mother was. The walk wasn't very long, for soon Seto opened a wide double door that entered into the throne room. Atem sat on his throne, listening as Princess Tenionia recited a letter that she had learned not too long ago, the others sitting in their own chairs and listening on respectfully.

The sound all stopped when Seto entered the room, Rhea right behind him. She spotted her mother on Atem's left, her bright blue eyes narrowing slightly when she saw her daughter. Seto let go of her arm, though she paid mind to follow him as he stepped forward.

Atem looked down at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Seto?"

Seto pulled her by the arm again. "There is no problem, Pharaoh," he turned to her mother. "Princess Merope, would you kindly take your daughter and teach her a little thing called respect?"

Her mother, Teana, or as Seto called Merope, frowned. She stood up, her Greek styled dress trailing behind her. She stopped in front of her, arms crossed over her chest as she stared into her eyes. "Rhea," she started in a firm tone. "What did you do to upset Seto?"

Rhea gave a glare towards the priest, her arms crossed behind her back. "All I did was escape from Merit, the old bat," she winced slightly at her mother's glare. "I just wanted to move around a little. I hate being kept down in my room while you go do meetings."

Teana sighed. "Rhea, I've told you more than a hundred times that you are not to roam the hallways while I'm in a meeting. You are to stay in your room, where you will be out of everyone's way, and stay there until I say you can leave. You should be thankful that Zeus knows that you are only a child, and therefore just misbehaving."

Rhea frowned, glaring at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I would hope you are," Teana put a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to go back to your room and stay there for the rest of the day. And don't you even think of arguing with me."

Rhea sighed, nodding her head and walked slowly out the door and into the hallway. She sighed, a pout on her face as she walked the rest of the way to her room. She opened the door, stomping over to her bed and sat down with a flop.

"I told you it wouldn't work. You knew that you would get caught."

She felt a shadow lean over her and raised her eyes to see her twin brother lean over her shoulder, his grayish purple eyes looking into hers with amusement. She snorted, jabbing him slightly in the ribs which caused him to fall over.

She giggled, moving over on the bed as he sat up with a miffed expression. He glared at her mockingly before shoving her. "Very funny Rhea," he grumbled. "That hurt."

She giggled again. "Sorry, Lysander," she pulled at his dark brown hair. "You're not going to be mad at me all night, are you?"

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, mom has forbade me from leaving the room all night."

"You did go against what she told you to do."

"I know, I know."

Lysander sighed, swinging his legs over the bed. "I guess I'm not allowed to leave either, right?" he gave a small smile. "If one of us is punished, then we're both punished, huh?"

"I don't know, I doubt you'll be punished. You're the one that told me not to run off in the first place."

She nodded, hopping off the bed and over to the window that over looked the sea nearby. She blinked slowly before a smile formed on her face. "Mother didn't tell us that Uncle Atlas was coming."

"What?"

She pointed on the glass window, the smile growing even wider. "Look!" she moved her finger as her brother came closer. "See the flag of Greece on that ship? And that ship belongs to Uncle Atlas!"

"He is coming!"

The smile fell from her face. "And we're locked in here for the rest of the night."

Lysander's smile fell from his face, and a look of irritation crossed over. "You just had to get in trouble, didn't you?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**(Outside of Egypt)**

"Bakura, Meirei wants to know if we should bring more troops in. Should we?"

Bakura glanced at Marik, who looked at him with calm eyes. He shook his head, avoiding the sand that blew in his hair. "Yes, tell him we need more troops."

Marik stared at him cautiously. "Are you excited to see Teana? You haven't seen her in like what, nine years?"

Bakura just shrugged. "I suppose I'd like to see her. I haven't looked at a woman the same way since I saw her, but," he glanced at his friend. "I don't really know if I love her. It's been a long time, mind you."

"Ah, but I'm sure when you see her, you'll be swept off your feet."

"Hm, maybe."

Marik smirked. "What do you mean, maybe?" he chuckled. "What if she got married or something?"

He avoided a kick from Bakura and simply snickered. Bakura growled deeply, his arms crossed over his tan chest. "Just shut up, Marik," he turned back to the palace. "You know what the plan is, right? We're attack the palace for weapons only. No hostages what so ever. It's time to begin a rebellion in Teorna. We have enough people now."

Marik grinned. "It's about time, Bakura," he moved his hood to cover his eyes. "It's about time."

* * *

**(In Teorna)**

"Amon, are your troops ready?"

Zireria sat atop her throne with a regal look on her face. Her fingers rapped on the arm rest of the black throne, each tap following shortly after the others. Amon stepped forward from the shadows, his eyes looking at his queen eagerly.

"The troops are ready, milady," he bowed slightly at her. "We're ready to go on your command."

"Good," she leaned backwards. "I assume that the Pharaoh has no idea that we will be attacking him? You do have spies in the palace, don't you?"

Amon nodded. "The Pharaoh has no idea of the attack, and I assure you, my spies are top notch. They have passed now for eight years as regular Egyptian servants."

"Good."

"Is there anything else you will require?"

"Yes, why don't you bring me back a hostage?"

Amon stared at her, his eyes wide. "A hostage, milady?"

Zireria smiled threateningly. "Yes, a hostage," she stood from her throne, her black dress trailing behind her as she walked towards her favorite general. "I need a pawn, you see. Someone that will prevent the Pharaoh from attacking. If it was someone close to him, I could use him or her against him."

"Do you want anyone in particular?"

Zireria let out a laugh. "Oh, why don't you bring me back the twins? They would make a handsome prize, would they not?"

"Yes, My Queen."

* * *

**(In the palace, Egypt, that evening)**

"Honestly Teana, you need to do something about that child. She's turning into a brat."

Teana bit her lip, her fingers plucking aimlessly at the lyre's strings. The Grecian instrument felt heavy in her hands, the gold feeling cold and uncomfortable. Tenionia sat next to her, reading a scroll on something that had to do with magic. Her violet eyes met hers briefly, looking almost amused.

Teana just sighed. "I know, Nia," she set the instrument down, rubbing her eyes. "I just don't know what to do with her. She does not act like a girl. She acts just like…"

"Her father?"

"Yes. And maybe a bit of Atlas when he was younger," she let a smile show. "I love her, and I know she's just a child, but I don't know how to teach her. I am well aware that Seto would like to whip her, but I will not allow that."

Tenionia nodded, setting the scroll down and tuning towards her friend. "Just be patient. I know nothing about raising children, but I'm sure she'll start maturing eventually. She just needs to learn that just because she's a princess doesn't mean she needs to be selfish."

"I do know that when I punish one twin, the other is punished as well," Teana just laughed. "I don't know if that lesson is working, though."

"Just give it time. All children grow up."

* * *

Review please! Song was Seven devils by Florence and the machine! Luff luff and knufles

"That they do."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really mean a lot! That's all I have to say for now._

_**Warnings: **__Possible violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh. I do not own Tenionia or Zireria. I only own the other OCs_

_I don't want your money,_

_I don't want your crown,_

_See I have to burn, _

_Your kingdom down_

* * *

**(Palace of Egypt)**

"Uncle Atlas! Uncle Atlas!"

A man with straw colored hair knelt down to one knee, a toothy grin on his face as a pair of two bodies ran into him. He picked up the boy, tossing him in the air while the child just laughed. "Hello Lysander," he knelt down to the little girl. "Rhea."

He put the children down and walked over to the woman, who gave her brother a long hug. "Atlas," she breathed out. "It's good to see you."

Atlas smiled, patting his twin's shoulder. "It's good to see you too, Merope," he looked back at his niece and nephew. "And it's good to see your kids as well."

Teana grinned, linking her arm into his. "It's been almost a year since I last saw you. And I know that the twins have been wanting to see you as well."

Rhea pulled on her uncle's other arm. "How long are you staying?" she asked. "Are you staying longer than a week?"

Atlas smiled. "I'll be staying for about a month."

"Goody!"

Lysander took Rhea's other hand, looking up at his uncle expectantly. "Why have you come? Is it because there is a war going on?"

Atlas just shook his head, the grin still on his face. "Can I help it if I want to visit my favorite niece and nephew? And my sister, of course."

Lysander shrugged. "I guess not."

"Well then, there is you answer."

A figure stepped out from the arch way of the entry way, her arms folded across her dress gently. Tenionia gave the family a smile, her hair blowing in her face. "Hello Atlas," she greeted, her voice floating like the wind. "I trust that your trip was safe?"

"Yes," Atlas answered back, more coldly than friendly. "It was safe."

Teana glanced down at her children. "Rhea, Lysander, why don't you go inform Atem that our guest has arrived?"

Rhea made a face. "Can't you do it?"

"Don't talk back to me, just do it."

Rhea huffed, but pulled her twin behind her as they ran down the palace hall and out of sight. Atlas crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the former Teornan princess. "I can see that you're still here. Though why they didn't throw you out is beyond me."

"Atlas!" Teana hissed, touching her twin's arm. "Don't start whatever you're trying to do."

"Why not?" Atlas rolled his eyes. "_Her _people are savages. Haven't you seen the number of Egyptian and Greek men they have killed? And little Tenionia is okay with that."

He didn't even flinch when Tenionia growled at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "My people are not savages," she snarled. "And I am not okay with what my sister is doing. What she is doing is wrong, and even I know that."

"Funny how you still care for her. You're about as worthless as she is."

That set Tenionia off. White magic gathered in her hands and she flew towards Atlas, her teeth barred the whole time. "My sister is not worthless! Don't you ever say that!"

"ENOUGH!"

Teana stepped in between them, silver light beginning to form on her skin. The room hallway began to smell like lavender, and it filled the area very strongly, almost intoxicating. Both Atlas and Tenionia glared at each other, but made no attempt to attack each other. Not with Teana standing right there, her arms blocking both of them and her eyes glowing a strange silver color.

Tenionia stepped back a little. "Don't you dare," her voice a deadly whisper. "Don't you dare call her worthless. You know nothing! Nothing!"

"Mom?"

The three of them turned to see Lysander standing in near the corner, his hands shaking at what he just saw. Teana rushed towards him, gently scooping him up in her arms. "See what you two have done?" she growled, gently smoothing his hair. "You've scared Lysander!"

Rhea poked her head out from the back of her mother's dress, looking up at her shaking brother. Teana set Lysander down, taking both of the twin's by their hands and walking away. Tenionia sighed, looking at her friend's twin. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Same," Atlas agreed. "I hate it when she's upset with me."

"That's one thing we can agree on."

**(Later that night)**

"So is Teana upset with you?"

Tenionia looked towards Atem with a thin smile. "I think so. I kind of attacked her brother for making a comment about Zireria."

Atem frowned. "That wasn't very nice."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I made her mad, but I don't think that she's upset with me for attacking her twin. I think she's mad because we scared Lysander. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf."

"If you apologize to her, I think she won't be as upset," Atem adjusted his crown, looking at his princess with a kind smile. "This is Teana we're talking about. She can't stay upset with people for very long, but she will get angry if someone frightens her children."

"That's a mother for you. Mothers are very protective when it comes to children," her eyes held a faraway look in them. "At least, some are."

Atem laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's not think of sad things tonight, let's think of good things. We're having a feast tonight, so there will be fun. And you can bicker with Seto all you want."

"Hm, I do enjoy a good row with him."

Atem laughed, taking her by the arm and leading her to the courtroom. The room was full of life. Dancers twirled and leaped around gracefully, their arms above their hands in intricate ways. Musicians stood near them, their flutes and lyres and drums beating away to the rhythm of the dancers. The guardians and other noble men were sitting at the table, watching and chatting with each other. Atlas sat near Teana, bouncing Lysander on his knee and having a very lively conversation with his sister.

"Nia! Pharaoh!"

Tenionia nearly toppled over as Rhea wrapped her short arms around her waist, her blue eyes shining. "I thought you weren't ever going to show up!"

Tenionia smiled, patting her head. "When have I ever missed a feast? Can you recall?"

"Well, no," Rhea laughed before bowing her head to Atem. "Hello, Pharaoh."

Atem smiled at her, ruffling her hair. "Hello Rhea, have you been good?"

"Yes! When aren't I good?"

"When you're running around and causing everyone trouble," Seto snorted from nearby, drinking his wine slowly. "Honestly, how anyone thinks you're a good child is beyond me."

Rhea rolled her eyes, something that Tenionia found amusing. "Be quiet Seto!" the small girl snapped. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Why do you have to be such a brat?"

Rhea was about to reply when Lysander came over, taking her by the hand. "Mana wanted to show us some magic tricks!" he enthused. "Come on!"

"Magic tricks? Cool!"

The two of them ran off, both of them clutching hands tightly. Tenionia shook her head, holding back a grin. "Those two," she chuckled. "They can never be apart for too long."

"Neither can those two," Atem replied, reclining his head to where Teana and Atlas were. "You know twins, they understand each other so perfectly."

"Two peas in a pod."

"Precisely."

Atem led them to their seats, sitting down on his golden throe. Tenionia sat next to him on his left, looking at ease when she watched the entertainment. She almost jumped when she felt someone squeeze her hand, looking over to see Teana give her a smile. Tenionia patted her arm. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"I forgive you," Teana replied. "It wasn't entirely you're fault. Atlas shouldn't have said those things, but he is very stressed. Our people are dying over here because of this war, but I don't blame you."

Tenionia looked at the man, seeing stress lines on his pale face. "It should be over before too long. It can't go on forever. But if Zireria remains on the throne for much longer, it could very well bankrupt all our kingdoms. There could be civil war."

Teana shuddered. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me either."

They sat in silence when Atem stood up, smiling at everyone calmly. "I want to thank everyone for coming," he began in a loud voice. "I wish a warm welcome to our Greek visitors and wish them a wonderful stay."

He glanced down at two dancers who were still talking, but they soon shut up when Seto glared at them. "Anways, I believe I have wished everyone a warm welcome and-"

"Oh, have you now?"

The entire room went silent as a large group stepped out from the shadows, swords and other weapons across their backs. The blood from Teana's face disappeared as she stared at Bakura, her heart thumping loudly. There wasn't a single day when she hadn't thought of him, and now he was here. The father of her twins was here!

Bakura laughed, his eyes meeting hers for a split second. "How have you been, Pharaoh? Have you enjoyed your little façade of peace?"

"Bakura," Atem snarled. "How dare you come here!"

"How dare I?" Bakura laughed again. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't bring an invitation or gift. How very thoughtless of me."

Seto stood up, his hands inching to his sword. "How dare you come here and threaten us! What do you want this time?"

"Oh I think you know. I want Atem to step down from the throne and hand it over to me!"

"I think we know that will not happen," Atem growled, the guards beginning to surround the bandits. "Now please, leave peacefully and do not return. I will not hesitate to execute you if you don't obey my words."

"I don't really think I want to obey your orders," Bakura sneered. "I don't listen to the orders of a false king."

"I am the true ruler of Egypt! My father was the pharaoh before me, and his father before him," Atem leaned forward a bit. "If it's a fight you want, then a fight you will get."

"I don't think you should be worried about him, Atem!"

The sounds of throats being slit echoed from different guards around the room made everyone's stomach's churn. Tenionia stood up, white magic gather in her hands as Amon and his massive group of men stepped forward, some of them even dressed as Egyptian guards. Amon gave her a cocky smile, doing a quick bow. "The bandits are just a minor inconvenience," Amon laughed. "We're not here to kill some of you."

Teana narrowed her eyes. "Then what do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know," Amon's eyes met hers and she quickly realized when his eyes inched off to the right side of the room, where her children were returning from Mana's magic show. Amon gave a laugh. "Hand them over."

"Never!" Teana snarled, noticing all eyes were on her now. "You disgusting monster, I will not hand them over willingly!"

Amon shrugged. "Have it your way, then."

He dropped something on the floor, black smoke covering the area quickly. Everyone coughed, swatting the stuff away. When it had dispersed, utter chaos reigned over the hall. Egyptian and Teornan guards were fighting across the room, and even some of the bandits had joined in. Teana ran through the throngs of people, trying to reach her children.

"Lysander! Rhea!"

The sound of Rhea's scream echoed in her ears. She could see Amon running past the others on the other side of the room towards the wall, Rhea struggling between his arms. She looked around, trying to see Lysander, but he was gone. She growled, running towards Amon faster than she had ever ran before.

"Mommy!" she could hear Rhea calling her name. "Help me!"

She slid underneath the sword of a Teornan man, getting closer to Rhea and Amon. They were getting closer to the entry way of the palace. Amon smiled at her, patting Rhea's head. "You're too late, Merope," he chuckled. "I already have one of your children. I wanted the both of them, but this one will do."

"You hand her over. NOW!" Teana snarled, her eyes flashing silver. "You can't have my daughter!"

Amon laughed again. "I don't think I will," he held up a small crystal colored marble. "Say goodbye to your mother, Rhea."

"Mommy!"

He chucked the marble down to the ground, sending a blinding light that crashed through the entire court room. Teana covered her eyes, feeling herself being thrown back into the throne room. She could hear the cries and shouts coming from everyone else, but the sounds of Amon laughing and Rhea crying echoed in her mind.

* * *

"Is she awake yet? Holy Ra, she's going to be so angry when she wakes up."

Teana opened her eyes, a pounding pain in her head as she looked up to see the eyes of Tenionia, Atem, Isis and Mana. Tenionia bit her lip, wiping a damp cloth on her head. "I'm so glad you're awake," she murmured. "I thought you had died!"

Teana shook her head, struggling to sit up, but Atem pushed her back down gently. "Don't move, you're pretty bruised up."

Teana shook her head again. "Amon…he took Rhea. Did you catch him?"

Tenionia shook her head. "He got away," angry tears blurred in her eyes. "I was across the room and it was only until Amon used that marble that I saw Rhea in his arms."

Teana blinked back the tears. "And Lysander, where is Lysander?"

"We don't know," Isis sighed miserably. "Either the Teornan guards took him or the bandits. Either way, he isn't here either."

* * *

DUNH DUNH DUNHHHHH I wonder what happened to Lysander. Hmmmmm heeheh I know


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__You guys are so awesome! Thanks for the reviews! Well, we finally see what happened to Lysander ^^_

_**Warnings: **__Possible violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. I only own Rhea, Lysander, Amon, Atlas, and other OCs I might mention. Tenionia, Zireria, their family and the land of Teorna do not belong to me. They belong to the awesome Sorceress of the Nile. Thank you._

_Holy water,_

_Cannot help you now,_

_See I've come to burn,_

_Your kingdom down_

_**(With Lysander)**_

The first thing Lysander noticed when he woke up was that he was not in his room or in the palace. This room was much different, a lot dirtier than the rooms where he had grown up in. There was no gold or polished marble lining the walls and no columns to support the roof. No, this room was plain, simple. As if no one had used it for a long time. The only thing that stood out in the room was the skeleton of a dead snake.

He blinked a few times, feeling panic settle in. Where was he? What had happened? Who were the men that attacked? Where were his sister and mother? Were they hear somewhere?

He jumped out of bed, running down the stone stairs of the place he was at. He threw open the door of the small house, his heart pounding. Where was he? What was this place? Who was the man with the strange white hair that was identical to his sister's?

"Ah, you're awake."

He whipped around, surprised to see the said man smirking down at him from the top of the house. He jumped down gracefully, his red coat flapping in the wind. Lysander backed up until his back hit the wall of the house, fear clouding his eyes. "Who…who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?"

The man shrugged, leaning back easily. "One question at a time, kid," he smirked. "First of all, my name is Bakura, the thief king."

"You're the thief king?" Lysander stared up at the man, dark lavender eyes widening. "I've heard about you from the servants! You're famous."

"Glad to know I have an admirer."

He scowled, crossing his arms. "Why did you take me? I want to go home! I want my mom!" he felt like crying and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "I want my mom! Take me to her!"

Bakura just shook his head. "Afraid I can't do that. You see, I kind of need you for something. I need to keep you hostage for a while."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're a hostage."

The small boy shook, brushing strands of dark brown hair from his pale face. "I don't want to be a hostage! I want my mom! Is she here?"

"For one, I have no idea who your mom is, and second, no, she isn't here."

Lysander groaned in frustration, stamping his clothed foot on the ground. He felt sick, physically and mentally. He wanted his mother, sister, and everyone else he knew. He hugged himself tightly, letting the tears fall from his face as he looked up at the evil man. "Is…is my sister here?"

Bakura blinked at him. "Sister?"

Akio nodded. "A man with hazel eyes took her from me. I tried to fight him, but he kicked me and sent me crashing into you. Is that man one of your men?"

Bakura frowned. "Describe this man more."

"He was tall and wearing a long black coat like yours. His eyes were hazel colored and his hair a dark brown. He had a crystal bead in his hand."

"Amon," Bakura snarled. "I know who he is. He is a Teornan general. The Queen's favorite general."

"My sister is another country?" Lysander cried, his eyes widening. "I want her back! Bring her back to me!"

Bakura put a hand on his head. "Settle down kid, you're not going to see her anytime soon. She's in another country and I don't plan to go back there for a while. You're just going to have to live without her."

"I am a Prince of Greece! I demand to rescue my twin!"

"Did you say Prince of Greece?"

Lysander nodded. "Yes. What's it to you?"

Bakura just frowned, a couple of thoughts racing through his mind. He recalled Marik saying to him that this boy had his eyes…and Teana was a Princess of Greece. Could it be that this boy and his twin sister were her children? He stared down at the child. "Who is your mother?"

"Princess Merope of Greece, twin sister to King Atlas and the seventh daughter of seven daughters."

"And your father?"

Lysander frowned. "I don't know," he looked down at the ground. "Mama doesn't talk about him. It makes her sad. She says I look like him, though."

Bakura just sighed, noticing Marik appear next to him. "And your sister," Marik started. "What does she look like? Is she older or younger?"

"Older, but only by twenty seven seconds," Lysander met eyes with Marik, tears beginning to well up again. "She's my best friend! She looks like Mama, except she has white hair and big ice blue eyes."

Marik glanced at him, turning around slightly to whisper in his ear. "He has your eyes, and his sister has white hair just like you. You slept with her, didn't you?"

"Yes," Bakura hissed back. "I don't know how many people she's slept with in between, though I doubt she has," he turned back to Lysander. "When were you born?"

"June 7."

"You slept with her in October eight years ago," Marik whispered again. "Plus the resemblance is uncanny. We can't ignore this, Bakura. You're going to have ask Teana."

"I could get killed!"

"And when has that ever stopped you?"

Bakura sighed, but looked down at Lysander. "You need to go back to your room. I don't feel like dealing with you at the moment."

"I am not going in there! I want my mother and sister!"

Bakura pinched his nose, giving another sigh before grabbing the boy by his waist and lifting him up. He kicked and struggled the whole way, even getting him in the spleen. He winced, but continued to carry him to his room.

"Stay here!" he growled. "If you don't, I will not hesitate to slit your throat. Understand?"

Lysander nodded numbly, tears spilling out of his eyes before his body began to rack with sobs. Bakura just turned away, walking down the rickety steps of the house and out the door, the sounds of sobs echoing in his ear the whole way.

* * *

**(Teorna)**

"Oh Zeus…wha…where am I?"

Rhea opened her eyes, sitting up in the bed and instantly regretting it. Her whole body ached, and her head was pounding. She tried to recall the events from last night, but they were vague. She remembered standing there with Lysander, watching the bandits, Teornan guards, and Egyptian guards battling it out in the throne room….

"_Lysander, I'm scared!" Rhea clutched her twin's arm, the two of them huddling back into the entry way. "Where's Mama? Is she even in here?"_

"_I don't know," Lysander whispered back. "I'm scared too!"_

_They flinched when an Egyptian guard slit the throat of a Teornan guard, the man crumpling to the floor in front of them. The Egyptian guard was about to move on, but a hand griped the back of his neck and the other hand snapped it. The twins watched with wide eyes as a man with dark hair and hazel eyes stepped forward in black robes. He grinned down at the twins, though even they could tell it was not friendly._

"_Hello there," the man said cheerfully. "What are you hiding down there for?"_

_Lysander pushed his sister farther back into the corridor. "Leave us alone," he warned, but it sounded more like a whisper. "Leave us alone!"_

_The man laughed, waving his hand in a pattern. It was almost as if a gust of wind had blown between the twins, sending them into different areas of the entry way. The man stepped towards Rhea, grabbing her by the waist and holding her under her chin with his arm. _

_Lysander rushed forward pounding against the man with his fists. "Leave my sister alone! Put her down!"_

_The man frowned at him, giving him a swift kick that pushed him into someone else. The man he had crashed into turned around, his white hair just like his sister's. He grabbed Lysander, staring at him intensely before calling out to his men for retreat, still holding Lysander._

_Rhea has screamed, watching as the bandits fled through the other exit with her brother. She bit down on the man's arm, but that only made him hit her. He ran through the crowd with her screaming the whole way. He almost made it the whole way when her mother appeared, the two of them fighting for her._

_The man, Amon, as her mother called him. He clutched a crystal colored marble and chucked it down; releasing a blinding light that had knocked her out…_

"It looks like you're awake."

She jumped, noticing a woman with long straight black hair standing in a corner of the room. She smiled at Rhea pleasantly, though the smile did not reach her black eyes. Rhea frowned, cowering smaller into the bed she was in. "Who are you?" she whispered, feeling smaller and smaller from the woman's gaze. "Where am I? Where is my brother?""

The woman walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed gracefully. "I am Queen Zireria," she stated simply. "And you're in my palace in Teorna."

Rhea felt her heart beat pound even faster. "In Teorna? Why? I want to go home!"

Zireria just patted her hands, the smile reassuring. "You can't go home just yet; we need you to stay here for a while. Your brother is not here, I don't know where he is."

That didn't make Rhea feel any better. She glared at the woman, giving her a slight kick. "I don't want to be here! I want to go home! You're Tenionia's sister! She's spoken of you! I think you're an evil witch!"

The pleasant look on Zireria's face fell. She stared coldly at the girl before striking her across the face. Rhea cried out, holding her burning cheek. The Queen looked down at her with a smirk.

"You're not going home for a long time. Perhaps never. Face it, little girl, you're my prisoner here. You hit me again or do anything else; I will not hesitate to hurt you back. Understand?"

Rhea nodded numbly and Zireria grinned, patting the young girl's face before getting up and leaving. Before she left, she paused and turned back. "We will be doing tests on you, so don't do anything strenuous. And don't think about escaping!"

She closed the door, leaving Rhea in her new room. The girl blinked before tears began to fall down her face. Sobs racked her body uncontrollably, the sound echoing throughout the corridor.

She missed her mother and brother now more than anything.

* * *

Not as long as the other chapters, but we see Teana and Bakura reunite in the next one. Luff luff and knuffles!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **__I will be using the idea Sorceress of the Nile gave me ^^ we see a bit more of Tenionia in this chappie. Oh, and Bakura of course. We might even see Zireria and Amon, but we'll see how things play out first. I'm open to any ideas! Oh, and I changed the rating to M. There will be lemons. Oh yes, you heard me, LEMONS. Non explicit, well, to a certain extent._

_**Warnings: **__As of now, none_

_**Disclaimer: **__*Grabs a podium* I do not own Yugioh! Nor do I own Tenionia or Zireria and the kingdom of Teorna. They belong to the awesome Sorceress of the Nile ^^_

_And no rivers; and no lakes,_

_Can put the fire out,_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes,_

_I'm gonna to smoke you out_

**(Pharaoh's palace)**

It was only after midnight that Tenionia felt something enter the palace.

She had been sleeping in her room soundly; her dreams unaffected for once, but she didn't know how long that would last. It was peaceful; until she sensed something dark enter the palace. Opening her eyes, she got out of bed and hurried down the hallway, almost crashing into Teana.

"Ra help us Teana!" she practically hissed. "You scared me!"

Teana gave her a sheepish smile. "I felt something," the girl admitted. "I decided to investigate. It appears we had the same idea."

"Did you bring a weapon?"

Teana looked down at the fluffed pillow in her hands, her cheeks turning pink. "It was the only thing I had available. But we shouldn't be too concerned. We both have magic, do we not?"

Tenionia nodded, feeling slightly relieved to hear that. "A fluffed pillow. Ingenious," she muttered, but pulled the Grecian girl along with her as they slowly walked down the hallway. The palace was eerily quiet, void of all sound. Taking a look at her friend, she could see that Teana had not slept for days. Her eyes were pink from crying and there were dark circles under her eyes. No doubt she was worrying herself sick from her missing children.

Teana suddenly held her hand out, looking at her friend with wide eyes. "I think I see something moving," she whispered. "It's a man!"

"Okay, do you know which way he is heading?"

"Our way, I think."

Tenionia nodded, taking the pillow from Teana. "Okay get behind me. When he comes around, I'll surprise him with this…pillow," she still found the idea ridiculous, but beggars could not be choosers. "You gather up some Etherion to stun him."

"Got it!"

Silver light began to form in Teana's hand, instantly giving off a scent of lavender. The shadow crept forward, slowly stalking around on the balls of his feet. Tenionia had to give him credit; he knew how to get around silently. She looked back at Teana, who was now ready.

"Okay, on the count of three," she whispered. "1…2…3!"

She flung herself around the corner and attacked the man with the pillow. The man let out a grunt, obviously not expecting to be assaulted with the feathery object. Teana ran forward, the Etherion raised in her hands when she suddenly stopped, the color draining from her face.

"Bakura?"

Tenionia's eyes widened, instantly backing away as Teana helped the man up. He looked incredibly annoyed, feathers sticking from his hair. "It's me," he grumbled. "That's one hell of a hello."

Teana's blushed seemed to be darkening to a crimson color. "Sorry," she said in embarrassment. "We thought you were coming to kill us."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you are a thief."

He rolled his eyes, glancing briefly at Tenionia. "So this is the White Magician, huh? The people in Teorna talk about you a lot."

Tenionia frowned, crossing her arms over her night dress. "When were you in Teorna?"

"A few months ago. I'm assisting them in having a rebellion against their queen."

Tenionia's eyes widened to the size of the millennium ring, the color draining from her face. "My people are getting ready to over throw Zireria?" her voice dropped down to a whisper. "This is not good. Not good at all."

"For who?" Teana asked. "Your sister?"

"No, the people," tears had now filled the princess's eyes. "Zireria's magic is a lot stronger than their magic. If they attack her, she would not hesitate to kill them. She would hesitate even if they were a small child."

Bakura shook his head. "It needs to be done. It's about time that bitch was taken off the throne."

"Don't call her that!"

"Stop it!" Teana hissed. "You two will draw unwanted attention!"

Bakura just sighed. "Speaking of children, you have some don't you?" he noted the way Teana's face fell into one of sorrow. "There is a boy that I caught during the attack that says you're his mother."

Teana's heart surged and she grasped Bakura's hand tightly, her eyes pleading. "What's his name? Is it Lysander?"

"Yes, that's what he said his name was. Small, dark brown hair, dark lavender gray eyes."

Teana let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she looked at him with relief. "You have him?"

"Yes, I just said that a second ago," he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "But I do have one question. Who is the father?"

He watched the relief fall from Teana's face, a look of guilt now crossing over. Tenionia stepped forward protectively, her eyes glaring at him. "Bakura," Teana started. "You may have figured it out, but the father…"

"It's me, isn't it?"

She nodded, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Yes, he's our son. And Rhea, she's our daughter. Currently, she's in Teorna right now. And who knows what they're doing to her." She added miserably.

Bakura wanted to feel sick. He had kidnapped his own son, the boy who didn't even know his own father when he saw him. He grasped Teana's hand tightly, narrowing his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he growled. "It was my business as well!"

Teana wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath. "It would have meant serious trouble, Bakura. I wanted to tell you, but you had disappeared. And I could have been killed if I said that I had willingly slept with you."

He blinked twice, rage filling inside him. "You said that I raped you?"

"No!" Teana shook her head. "Besides Tenionia, no one knows that you are the father. They all think I can't remember who the person was. Think of it this way: By saying it wasn't you, I kept you safe. Atem would have hunted you down until you were dead! And I and our children would have been stoned! I did this for you and our children!"

He found it hard to stay mad at that, but it just did not settle right in his stomach. "So you lied to protect me?" he started slowly. "That was very foolish, you know that?"

She sighed. "I know, but I wasn't going to allow myself to be stoned. There is too much going on for me to be dead. I am the Ambassador of Greece to Egypt, you know."

He nodded, knowing that she was right. "Okay, I'll forgive you for lying about us, but why does she know?" he inclined his heads towards Tenionia. "How did she figure it out?"

"Because I can tell when someone is lying, even if it is very convincing," Tenionia patted Teana's arm. "And this girl was very convincing. If she were not a princess, I am sure she could have been a thief. Or a dancer."

Teana blushed. "Anyway, Nia here has kept my secret for a very long time," her face turned very serious. "I trust here with my life and the life of my children."

She took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I don't know if you hold any feelings of love for me anymore, but I never regretted having your children. Never," she smiled at him softly. "And I think it would be wonderful if our children could meet you, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure they would know what to think of you. I taught them that stealing is wrong," she looked sheepish for a moment. "I think they might be confused as to why their father is a thief."

He looked at her for a long minute, his eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen you for eight years, but I haven't really looked at another woman the same way since. If I did, I would only see you. I don't know if I still love you, but I won't kill you. Or your friend here."

Tenionia rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

Bakura smirked. "And I might give our son back, but only on one condition," he paused at their reaction. "I'll give him back if I can stay in the palace and help with the dethroning of the Teornan Queen."

Both women glanced at each other slowly, looks of worry crossing their faces. Tenionia stepped forward, her arms still crossed. "We'd have to talk to Atem, and explain why. And he will have to know that you are the father of Rhea and Lysander. We will have to go about this carefully."

"But will you do it?"

"We will talk with him," Teana replied, Tenionia just nodding. "But I have no idea what he will say."

"Fine."

Teana just grinned, embracing Bakura gently. She was surprised a little when he returned it gently, his chin resting on her shoulder. Tenionia smiled softly, a little touched by the two distant lovers. She was relieved to know that Lysander was safe, but Rhea…the poor little girl was still with Zireria.

"As happy as I am, we don't have much time," she started firmly, watching as the two separated. "If Rhea is in the hands of my sister, she is in serious danger."

Teana nodded, a look of sorrow on her features. "I am glad Lysander is safe, but Rhea, well, you know how she is."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "How is she?"

Teana could only give a half smile. "She is a lot like you. And a bit of my brother. She doesn't always know when to keep her mouth quiet. And she can be very disobedient."

"She sounds like me."

"Yes. I think you two would get along just fine."

**(Teorna)**

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,"_

"_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,"_

"_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,"_

"_And when again they open the sun will rise,"_

Rhea sniffed, her hand pressing her bruised cheek. The tears had all be let out, and now she was only rocking back in forth in her prison. Zireria hadn't been around since yesterday morning, but she was just waiting for the woman to walk back in and drag her to do some…tests. She hadn't liked the way the Queen had said it. It scared her, and she had no idea what the tests would be like. Why would she need to have tests anyway? She knew her mama had powers, but that didn't mean she would, would she?

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm," _she started to sing again, softer this time. _"Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place that I love you."_

Her mama would sing her that song sometimes. When she was brushing her hair, or tucking her in at night. She would change the songs every night. Usually when she put them to bed, she would sing her good night song.

Her head was still hurting, though she wasn't sure what it was from. They had given her food; they were not starving her, but her head was hurting.

"_Rhea….."_

Someone was calling to her, someone with a soft voice. It was a voice she didn't recognize, but it was calling her name repeatedly. Her head was pounding more and more, almost to the point where she wanted to cry.

"_Rhea…."_

She passed out when she saw a silver hue illuminate on her skin.

**(Kul Elna)**

Lysander ached all over.

His head was hurting for no apparent reason and he wondered if his twin was feeling the same thing. There had been moments when he would fall and injure himself and then she would start to cry, as if she had been hurt too.

"_Lysander…"_

There was that voice again. It kept repeating itself in his ear, like a gentle whisper. Over and over again. It was starting to get annoying. Problem was, he did not recognize the voice. Though it was not threatening, it was not familiar.

"_Lysander…"_

He passed out on the bed when he noticed his body had a golden hue illuminating on his skin.

* * *

Review please! Oh yeah, plot twist! Well, a small one, but one none the less. The lullaby Rhea sang was Rue's lullaby from the Hunger games :) Song in the beginning was Seven Devils by Florence and the machine


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews! We won't see Lysander in this chapter, but we will see what is happening with Rhea while she is with Queen Zireria! _

_**Warnings: **__Violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh! I also do not own Tenionia, Zireria, or Teorna. They belong to the awesome Sorceress of the Nile! I only own Rhea, Lysander, Amon, and other minor OCs_

_Seven Devils all around you,_

_Seven Devils in my house,_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning,_

_And I'll be dead before the day is done_

**(Teorna)**

"Get up!"

Rhea opened her eyes, immediately feeling cold when her blanket had been ripped off of her body without even a thought of how she might feel. She shivered, rubbing her arms and glaring up at the person who had taken it from her. Amon stared down at her coldly, the blanket still in his hands. "I said get up," he grunted. "Did you not hear me?"

He was acting just like Seto. "Maybe I don't want to get up!" she spat out.

That was not the best decision to make. Amon stepped forward, roughly grabbing her by the arm and hoisting her out of bed and down the long dark hallway. She yelped, pulling against him, but he wasn't like Seto. He ignored her protestations and continued to pull her along, no matter how much it strained her arm.

They walked into a large throne room, the entire room surrounded in black marble and large torches. Zireria sat atop a large black throne, looking down at her with cruel eyes. "Greetings little Princess," the older woman crooned. "I trust that you slept well?"

Rhea could only nod, petrified by the woman's gaze. Zireria let out a laugh that chilled her, and even some of the guards, to the bone. She stood from her throne, her black dress trailing behind her as she walked towards the small girl. Rhea froze when the Queen grabbed her chin, the nails digging into her pale flesh.

"You look like that Grecian Princess, Teana," she simply said. "Yet there is something else about you. Tell me, do you know who your father is?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Mama never talks about him. It makes her sad."

"Hm."

Amon looked at his Queen deeply. "Do you have an idea, My Queen?"

"Several, but I'll discuss them with you later," with a snap of her fingers, she turned away from them as a guard stepped forward. "Bring me one of the magicians from the court yard! I want to try an experiment."

Rhea whimpered, trying to hide behind Amon, but that man would have none of that. He took her by the shoulders, his palms digging into her skin. A minute later, a man with bronzed skin and black hair that was even darker than the room.

"You called for me, my Queen?"

Zireria merely glanced at him as she sat back down on her throne. "Yes," she looked down at Rhea in amusement, a smirk gracing her lips. "I want you to fight that girl."

The man looked at her. "The one with white hair? But she's just a little girl? How strong could she be?"

"Don't talk back, just do it!" Zireria's upper lip curled back. "Do you want to talk back to your Queen?"

"N…No…Queen…Zireria."

The Queen's snarl faded and she sat back with a pleased smirk. "Please, continue on with what I told you. Attack that little girl!"

"As you wish."

Amon stepped back, as did the other guards and people. Rhea's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as a purple flame appeared in his hand. He looked into her eyes, now wide and fearful. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her before chucking the flame right at her.

Letting out a yelp, she leapt to the side. The impact from the flame had knocked her to the ground hard, and she groaned as her ankle twisted in an awkward way. Her lower lip trembled, but she refused to sob, even though she felt like it. The man closed his eyes, gathering another flame in his hand and hurling it towards her. She would have dodged away from it, but the pain in her ankle prevented her from doing anything.

The flame didn't catch her on fire, but it felt a hundred times worse. She let out a blood curdling scream, twitching and crying out on the ground as if she were having the falling sickness. Her insides were on fire. She could feel her heart burning and her insides being flayed. Her lungs felt like they were covered in smoke, making it difficult to breathe.

"Ah, a pain flame. How nice."

She cringed at Zireria's voice, somehow knowing that the she was enjoying this. She was enjoying seeing her enemy's child in pain. No one else spoke, but she had a feeling that either they enjoyed this too, or were just keeping quiet so that they would not meet the same fate.

"Please fight!" the man hissed at her. "If you fight, it will be over quickly!"

Rhea could only sob. "I…I…I…I want my Mama!" she cried, curling into a ball in front of everyone. "I don't like it here! Make it stop! No more!"

The man only frowned, gathering another purple flame and chucking it at her. The fire inside of her intensified. Not only were her organs burning, her skin felt like it was being flayed inside out. She screamed, the tears blinding her vision.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed, the sobs hurting her burning throat. "NO MORE! NO MORE!"

"Shut her up!" Zireria commanded through her cries. "Attack her again!"

The man bit his lip, the flame in his hand now changing to blue. Rhea watched him warily, her body limp on the floor. He chucked the flame at her, and she cowered, expecting the flame to be hot and searing.

But no, this flame was cold. A burning cold.

It didn't affect her insides, but she could feel her skin beginning to blister and turn blue. She screamed, rocking back and forth between sobs as blood trickled down her arms. Her lower lip trembled, though it was cracked and bleeding.

"I want my Mama!" she cried. "I want my Mama!"

The man sent an orange flame her way this time, and she rolled away as quickly as he could. She cringed, feeling it slightly graze her skin. Her face tingled as she brought a hand up, quickly realizing that her eyebrows had been sizzled off and a portion of her hair.

"Why won't she fight? Zireria grumbled. "This is becoming boring!"

"Perhaps she has no abilities, My Queen," Amon whispered to his Queen gently. "Maybe she is just a child."

"No! That child has abilities. She just isn't using them."

Rhea blinked up at the Queen through her tears. "Please," she whispered. "I want my Mama!"

Zireria's smile was anything but friendly. "My dear child," she sneered unsympathetically. "You will never see your mother, or brother again."

That made her snap. The man stepped forward again with another purple flame. She barely noticed a silver hue begin to ghost over her body. She didn't even notice her eyes turn into silver disks, not showing any part of her eyes. The room began to become scented with vanilla as she stood up weakly, extending her arm out to the man.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" she screamed, a force of her aura throwing the man back into the wall hard. He groaned, slumping to the ground in an ungraceful heap. The silver aura faded from her and she collapsed to the floor, her skin singing with smoke from burns and her aura.

Zireria looked impressed. "Well that was interesting," she turned to her general. "Take her and get her cleaned up. When she is somewhat recovered, we'll have to do another test," her black eyes gleamed madly. "I want to see that power again!"

Rhea didn't even make a sound as Amon scooped her up, one arm hooked under her knees and the other supporting her head. She just closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall from her face.

* * *

Yes, it is not as long as the others, but I'm really tired right now so I don't care. Please review! Song was Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine


End file.
